Lakefur (Aquamarine1212)
Lakefur is a blue-gray, long-haired tom with a long, lithe, graceful, slender body and light blue eyes, and a scar running across his muzzle. Personality Lakefur is a true altruist, with kindness and generosity to spare for everyone. Lakefur will go above and beyond, nearing an almost obsessive perfectionism, in order to delight and win over others. Lakefur is a soft spoken and quiet tom, although he likes to be in others company. He has a strong sense of morality and is a rather humble cat. Lakefur is well-liked for his generosity and willingness to solve problems democratically, though he oftentimes doesn't give himself enough credit and downplays his accomplishments. Lakefur is best known for his reliability - he's never short-tempered or flaky. Lakefur always accounts for everyone's opinion when making decisions. He is the type of cat who is hard to be angry with because his good intentions are always first and foremost. Lakefur often overthinks things and is prone to give in to peer pressure and popular opinion if he's unsure. He also has a tendency to take things rather personally. Lakefur is not very assertive and too much of a people pleaser. He is always looking to make the clan happy, even if it may not be the best decision for the clan in the long-term. He also has a tendency to not ask for help and to overload himself. Lakefur becomes extremely awkward and embarrassed in romantic relationships and tends to shy away from them. He does best in relationships built on a long history together, and will not pursue anything that he doesn't foresee as being serious or having a real chance of lasting a lifetime. He values deep social connections above everything. Education and Skills Lakefur was taught many of his skills by his friend and mentor figure, Viperblaze, when they met. Lakefur is very good in defense and tactics. He's usually the cat watching the battle from above and calling the moves. He knows how to manipulate the terrain to use to his advantage and can spot weak points in enemy lines. He is not however a physically strong cat and doesn't do well in the middle of battle. Lakefur has a keen eye and a very logical viewpoint. Lakewater is also naturally talented at persuasiveness, mostly due to his ability to empathize and understand what the other person is thinking and come at issues from their point of view. History Lake has lived by The Lake ever since he was a kit. His parents, Cloud and Swallow, raised him alongside his brother River. Lake lived a fairly uneventful life until he reached nine moons, when a particularly harsh winter hit. Both Lake's parents starved to death, and Lake and River were left to fend for themselves. The two of them survived together until at twelve moons, Lake and River were attacked by a dog while looking for food in the Twolegplace and River took a fatal blow, dying a few days later. Ever since Lake has had an aversion to going near Twoleg nests. After his family had all passed away Lake met Viper, who had just lost his mate and unborn kits. The two bonded over their shared loss and Viper became an older brother figure to Lake. After twelve moons together, the two became nearly inseparable. When Lake reached the age of 24 moons, him and Viper joined the group of cats living in the Marshland (The Marshlanders), who had past connections with Lake's parents. Within the next twelve moons, Lake became a integral part of the group and was given his new name, Lakefur, so as to mesh better with the native traditions. At 36 moons, Lake became leader of the Marshlanders and began the effort to unite all the cats of the Lake underneath one clan. Relatives Mother: Cloud Father: Swallow Brother: River Mate: Mistheart Sons: Pebblestorm, Bluestream Daughter: Silverbumble Granddaughters: Wigeon, Falcon Grandsons: Rook, Dove Daughter-in-Law: Spiderstone Relationships [[Cloud (Aquamarine1212) |'Cloud']] (Mother) : Lake's relationship with his mother was always stronger than that with his father. His mother encouraged his less physical approach to solving issues and the two got along well due to a shared sense of wit and humor. [[Swallow (Aquamarine1212) |'Swallow']] (Father) : Lakefur, though he always held a high respect for his father, never really connected as strongly with him, and as a result he had a slight fear of going to his father for help and of being regarded as a disappointment. [[River (Aquamarine1212)|'River']] (Brother) : Lakefur acted as a mother hen figure to his brother, always keeping him out of trouble and providing the voice of reason against his passionate and spontaneous decisions. [[Mistheart (Aquamarine1212) |'Mistheart']] (Mate/Advisor/Best Friend) : When they first met, Lakefur and Mistheart didn't have much chemistry. Lakefur saw Mistheart as being insensitive and much too forward, while Mistheart thought Lakefur was too soft and sentimental. The two seemed opposites in most regards. However, Lakefur recognized her potential for leadership, and began to respect and admire her for it. The two of them discovered that they shared the same strong moral center, and over time warmed up to each other. In their relationship, Mistheart is the dominant one. Lakefur is mostly happy to sit back and let her take charge of their family and relationship. Sometimes their bond can become strained, due to Mistheart naturally wanting to take charge even in clan matters, where Lakefur is the leader. Mistheart over time has learned to value Lakefur's emotional sensitivity, a gift she does not posses, and Lakefur has come to rely on Mistheart's objective view and her ability to pull him away when he becomes too much of a people pleaser. [[Pebblestorm (Aquamarine1212) |'Pebblestorm']] (Son) : Pebblestorm and Lakefur have always had a somewhat distant relationship. Pebblestorm likes to publicly question Lakefur's authority (as well as everyone else's) and oftentimes Lakefur dismisses him as petty, much to Pebblestorm's agitation. The two of the butt heads quite often, and Lakefur's oftentimes lengthy and rational lessons about morality tend to bore Pebblestorm. [[Bluestream (Aquamarine1212) |'Bluestream']] (Son) : Bluestream and Lakefur get along the best out of all his children. The two both share a love for abstract thought and idea, and they are both calm and collected in mannerisms. Bluestream looks up to Lakefur as a role model, and Lakefur is more than happy to provide guidance for him. [[Silverbumble (Aquamarine1212)|'Silverbumble']] (Daughter) : Lakefur dotes on Silverbumble and oftentimes spoils his daughter and indulges her. He acts as a bit of a protective parent around her, because he sees her as young, innocent and vibrant and wants to preserve that for as long as he can. Viperblaze (Best Friend/Mentor/Rival) : Lakefur always looked up to Viperblaze as a mentor figure. The two of them bonded over their shared values in tradition and commitment to accomplishing their goals. Viperlaze's no nonsense, direct approach is very much the opposite of Lakefur's way of shying away from conflict, and they help balance each other out. Viperblaze often pushes Lakefur to be more direct, while Lakefur pulls back Viperblaze when he isn't being sensitive enough. At times they can get on each other's nerves because they are so opposite. The two highly respect each other, though over the course of the story Viperblaze begins to feel threatened by Lakefur's increasing status and popularity, and begins to convince himself that he would do a better job of leading than Lakefur can. The two eventually become rivals when Viperblaze wants to take a more structured and hard approach to the clan life, whereas Lakefur wants to keep harmony by letting clan decisions play out democratically and Viperblaze feels he must control decisions because he knows what is best. Cloudberry (Best Friend/Advisor) : At times, Cloudberry can utterly appall Lakefur. Her rebelliousness and flippant attitude towards emotions challenges Lakefur's highly sensitive, people-pleasing approach. Lakefur innately cares about what others think; Cloudberry couldn't care less. However, Lakefur finds in Cloudberry a loyal companion, and over time sees through to her inner heart. Lakefur helps Cloudberry to see the unforeseen emotional consequences of her actions, while Cloudberry helps Lakefur to look past those emotional consequences and see the bigger picture, and what makes the most sense. The two respect each other for their predictability and reliability, and oftentimes can get into interesting debates and conversations. Minkeye (Leader/Friend) : Coming Soon Alderfur (Advisor) : Coming Soon Trivia *Lakefur is a rehash of the character Lakewater from The Forming of Lakeclan Series. **Lakefur's name was changed because of the changes in the ranking system, where leaders no longer received ten lives and no longer received a special suffix. *Lakefur's name is a tribute to his blue-gray fur. *Lakefur would likely be an ISFJ personality type. Gallery Lineart by therougecat and musewings lakefur2leader.png|Lakefur (Leader) lakefur2advisor.png|Lakefur (Advisor) lakefur1warrior.png|Lakefur (Member) lakefur0apprentice.png|Lake (Apprentice) newlakefur.jpg|Photograph lakefur.png|Old Sprite Category:Cats Category:Cats of Lakeclan (Aquamarine1212) Category:Cats Around the Lake (Aquamarine1212) Category:Aqua's Cats Category:Aquamarine1212 Category:Cats of the Dale Clan